


I Got You Babe [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And when I'm sad, you're a clown</i>
  <br/>
  <i>And if I get scared, you're always around</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe [FANVID]

Download: [I Got You Babe](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/got_you_babe.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XM8yKN76fOI) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "I Got You Babe" by Sonny & Cher

Starsky & Hutch POV

It was Secret Santa 2009 time, and I drew Kat's name. Her request for a vid said: _I'd prefer a rock song or something with a fun beat rather than some soaring opera number._ I'd had this song in mind for a while, because I loved the reference to "Babe", a term we hear exactly twice in the show, and both times said by Starsky. :) At any rate, I felt the song did fit them, even if you watch it as a gen vid - because they do have each other, always.


End file.
